Cool Revenge
by YoominC16
Summary: 4th part in my Bobby Roode/AJ Styles 'verse. Bobby and James decide that it's time to get revenge on a certain snake for making their husbands' lives a living nightmare. Slash! One-Shot. Rated T for cursing, implied violence and implied character death. Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. They are all own by TNA and/or any other respective companies.**

**A/N: This is the 4th part in my Bobby Roode/AJ Styles 'verse. I would strongly recommend that you go back and read '_The Proof is in the Picture' _before you read this story. This story may make more sense to you after you The Proof is in the Picture.****  
**

* * *

"I'm so glad that you and James have decided to let bygones be bygones." AJ said to his husband as his husband drove them to James and Kaz's farm.

"Yeah." Bobby started. "I told you. I'm trying to change and I'm just taking one step at a time. First, I made up to you." Bobby lifted AJ's hand to his lips and kissed it. AJ couldn't help but smile. "Now, I'm trying to make everything right again with my former best friend."

"Hopefully, you won't need to say former anymore." AJ said and adjusted his seat belt. "So, what exactly are you two going to do?"

"We are going out drinking." Bobby declared.

"Oh." AJ say in understanding. "So you're going to get James drunk."

"Yes." Bobby confirmed.

"So he'll forgive you in his drunken stupor." AJ finished.

"You know me so well." Bobby said as he turned down a dirt road.

"So, what are you and your best friend going to do while James and I go away?" Bobby asked, referring to Kazarian.

"Well, while the cats are away the mice will play." AJ said and Bobby frowned up.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bobby said and AJ laughed.

"We're just going to watch movies and eat up everything in the house." AJ said through his giggles.

"I knew that." Bobby said.

"Oh and that's why you were getting jealous?" AJ teased.

"Yeah, I know you love cookies more than me." Bobby joked and AJ laughed.

Bobby parked his car in front of the Storm residence.

The happy couple got out of the car and walked up the front steps to the door. Bobby knocked four times on the hardwood door.

The door swung open and in the doorway stood an excited looking Kaz and a normal looking James.

"AJ!" Kaz started. "I'm so excited. We haven't hung out in forever, here." Kaz pushed James out of the door and pulled AJ into the house. Now, James was standing next to Bobby and AJ was standing next to Kaz.

"Damn, you really wanted to get rid of me huh?" James asked and Kaz shook his head.

"No, of course not."

"You two have a good time." AJ jumped in.

"Yeah and if you guys get too drunk, call us. I don't want you guys having any accidents." Kaz warned.

"Yes mom." Bobby joked but Kaz hit him upside the head. James and AJ just laughed.

"Come on James before your wife kills me." Bobby said and then ran off of the porch as he saw Kaz's right hand ball up into a fist.

"See ya." James said through his laugher as he followed Bobby to his car.

Once the duo was in the car and ready to go, Bobby pulled off and drove down the dirt road.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bobby asked as he drove back onto the highway.

"There's only one other thing that I've been more sure of." James answers.

"That is?" Bobby ask.

"Marrying Frankie." When Bobby doesn't say anything, James decides to keep talking. "Where is this little rat anyway?"

"A little bird told me he was in town getting more dirt on people and trying to make more peoples lives hell." Bobby answered and James scoffed. "He should be downtown meeting with his PI."

"That little shit hired a private investigator." James said. "I can't wait until we clean his clock."

"Yep." Bobby started as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "We're going to have a grand ole time kicking his ass."

Christopher Daniels smiled as he walked out of private investigator's office and back to his car, which was parked a few blocks away. Chris put the manila envelope in his suit pocket. He had just found out some more interesting things about two of his fellow co-workers and he could not wait to hold this over Kazarian's head.

Chris sighed. Oh, Kazarian. If he would have just given in, none of this horrible stuff would have ever taken place. Chris continued to walk to his vehicle. He was almost there when he heard someone call his name. As soon as he turned around, his world went dark.

* * *

Chris came out of his induced coma after one of his captures threw ice cold water on his face. Chris awoke with a jolt and tried to move but he couldn't. He looked down and then realized that he was tied down to a steel chair.

"Oh, look. Da snake is awake." Chris heard the southern accent and smiled as he looked up. Standing before him was Bobby Rhoode and James Storm.

"Oh isn't this precious." Chris said as he stared at the men.

"This isn't time for jokes." Bobby said as he pulled on his gloves.

"Yeah if I were ya, I would start praying." James said and Chris looked at the gloves on both of their hands.

"So what are you going to do?" Chris asked. "Beat me up."

"Maybe." Bobby started.

"Or maybe we'll kill you." James finished.

"Kill me…over what?" Chris yelled.

"Over ruining almost everyone's lives on the TNA roster." Bobby said.

"Do you realize how many problems you have caused?" James yelled at Chris and Christopher laughed.

"You're going to kill me over something that your husband could have made right a long time ago?" Chris said to James and James stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I told Kazarian when I first received the dirt over him and AJ…that if he gave himself to me, then none of this would happen. He didn't have to break up with you, and you would've never known. I would be his dirty little secret, but no…he wanted to be faithful and now everyone is suffering because of him." Chris explained. "This is all happening because your bitch-."

Chris was cut off when James's fist connected with his face. James hit Chris so hard that his head snapped back. Bobby was sure that James had broke Chris's neck.

James grabbed Chris by his shirt and made him look at him. "That's right. Kaz is mine. He's my bitch and you'll never know what it's like to hold him, kiss him, fuck him. He's mine." James released Chris and stepped back.

"I tired of him talking." Bobby said and grabbed some duck tape. He ripped a peace off and placed it over Chris's mouth. Bobby then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He placed the pen in Christopher's right hand. "I know you're a little tied up now, so it may be hard for you to write, but I'm going to need you to sign this."

Chris let out a string of curse words that Bobby and James couldn't understand because of the duck tape. James rolled his eyes, pulled out a box cutter, and placed it at Chris's throat. "Sign it or I'll slit your throat."

Chris didn't want to take any chances so he signed the paper as well as he could under these circumstances.

Bobby folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket. He and James then went over to a table and grabbed something. They both turned around and Chris's eyes widen. Bobby was holding a pipe and James was holding a bat.

"Now, lets break a bitch." James said with a smile.

* * *

Bobby looked around at how clean the area looked. Everything was spotless. There was no evidence of what they had did here.

"Alright." James said as he came back into the room. "Everythang is done."

"Good. I'm glad that motherfucker is gone." Bobby explained.

"Me too." James agreed and clasped Bobby's shoulder. "Now lets go get that beer you promised me."

* * *

"They've been gone for a long time." Kaz started as he swallowed his ice cream. "I hope they're OK."

"They're fine." AJ said. "They're probably just drinking…maybe they're drunk."

"I just hope they're not fighting." Kaz explained. "And tearing up the bar."

"Oh God, I hope not." AJ said before finishing of his cookie. "I'm glad they're trying to be friends again. I feel like my life is starting to come back together again."

"Mine too." Kaz agrees. "If only I could get rid of Christopher Daniels. I'm surprised he hasn't called me today."

"Maybe he has found something better to do with his life." AJ said and Kaz nodded.

Kaz was about to say something but there was a knock at his door. Kaz and AJ got to see who it was. They swung the door open and then laughed at the sight.

A very drunk James was fumbling with his keys and a slightly less drunk Bobby was trying to hold James up.

"James stop." Bobby slurred. "They answered the door."

"Oh." James looked up and saw Kaz. "Hey baby." James threw himself on Kaz. "I love you so much. You are so sexy." Kaz stumbled back but regained his balance.

AJ moved to Bobby's side and grabbed him. "Who drove you guys home?"

"I did babe." Bobby said and pointed to himself.

"You drove drunk?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm just, I'm just slightly tipsy."

"Whatever." AJ grabbed Bobby's keys. "I'm driving home. See you guys later." AJ said to Kaz and James as the walked off of the porch.

"See ya." James and Kaz replied.

* * *

Bobby woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Bobby rubbed his eyes and sat up so his back was against the headboard. Why did he try to out drink James? Bobby groaned. He didn't know if he would be able to survive this.

Bobby looked up as the bedroom door opened. Bobby smiled as he saw AJ with a tray in his hand.

"How's your headache?" AJ asked as he walked over to Bobby.

"It's a headache." Bobby said as AJ sat the tray in front of him. On the tray was a glass over Orange juice, two Advils, and a plate filled with fish, grits, eggs, and bacon.

"Fried fish for breakfast?" Bobby questioned as he grabbed the two Advils and took them with his juice.

"Fish is supposed to be good for a hangover…or so Kaz says." AJ commented Bobby began to eat.

The phone began to rung and Bobby moaned. "Oh God the phone. Please answer it!"

AJ laughed as he answered the phone. "Hello…Hey what's up…What? Are you serious?...When?...Yeah, he's right here…I'll tell him…Ok, bye." AJ hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked.

"That was Dixie." AJ began. "She received a letter from Christopher Daniels. He resigned."

Bobby pretended to be surprised. "Why?"

"She said he wrote that he was tired of being the way he was so he went to Tibet." AJ said.

"Tibet? Why? What's there?" Bobby asked.

"I guess he's going to be a monk…I don't know." AJ said.

"Does Kaz know?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Dixie said she called him first." AJ smiled and then hugged Bobby. "I'm so glad he's gone."

"Me too." Bobby said as he hung AJ back.

With Chris out of the way for good now, Bobby hopes that his marriage with AJ will just go back to normal and they will live out the rest of their days in peace. You can always hope for the best…but that doesn't mean everything will be just peachy.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
